


Nightmare [EyelessHoody]

by dying_angel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, btw idk, poor tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel





	Nightmare [EyelessHoody]

**NO ONE POV/THIRD ERSON POV :**

"Hoody?" Eyeless Jack asked once the taller person appeared in front of him, the yellow hooded back facing him. EJ turn around, forest in his view, 'Where am I..?' He thought as he continue walking closer to the other male, "Hoody..?" He asked again, hand reached up to touch Hoody's shoulder, the other male turn toward him and now facing him,

"Jack." He said, using voice changer.

"Hoody..? Why are you using voice changer with me-" 

"I hate you." Hoody cut him off, Ej's eyes socket widener, can't believe what his partner just said, It's impossible, they're lover right??

Right?

"Y-You.. what?" He stutter, voice filled with hurt as Hoody stared at him with no emotion expression,

"It's over. I just acting to be with you. I just want your body, your pure virginity, **NOT** you." Hoody said, cold tone.

"No..No- that's not true- Y-You must be kidding me, Hoody!-" he reach to hold Hoody by his shoulder just to get his hand slapped in process, hand draw back. 

His eyes socket start to filled with hot black liquid, assume it was his tears. 

"No.. N-no.." he said weakly as he collapsed on the ground, face on the dirt. He can't believe what Hoody just said, after all the time they had spend together, Every time Hoody whispered that he loved him. When they run out from the mansion to take a walk at nearby woods, hand in hand. And the time when Hoody push him against the wall and whispered sweet words, then he'll melt into Hoody's kiss.

Is it just a lies? 

He noticed his surroundings getting darker, he lift his head just to see Hoody walking away without even turning to look at him. He try to get up and chasing after the yellow hooded male but each step feel heavy. When he about to reach Hoody's arm, Hoody suddenly turns into daisy petal. White petal began to filled the air, hiding his view as Hoody slowly disappear.

"Hoody!" Ej screamed, crying hard.

"P-Please don't leave me- I'm scared to be alone!!" He begged, but Hoody only disappear from his view. Leaving him by himself. 

**"Hoody!"**

Ej woke up from his dream, body covered with cold sweats. He look around, hes in his room, room he shared with Hoody. He touched his face and noticed that he had crying in his sleep, the tears still fresh and wet. He gets up and look around the room for the yellow hooded male, nowhere to be seen. Without taking time to wear his hoodie or his black jeans, he run out from the room, to the downstairs looking for Hoody. 

Ej tried to knock at the headquarters room couple time for answers, no answer. He wait for 5 minutes before opening it. Only to find Masky at the small table, reading book. 

"Eyeless Jack?" He asked, taking sip from his cup. He set down the red book on the table and eyeing eyeless male shaking figure, "What's wrong? You okay?" he asked and get up to approaching him. 

"Where's Hoody?" Ej asked through hiccup, eyes still filled with tears. 

"He.. He just left a few minutes ago." Masky said, still looking down at how messed Ej look right now, He only wearing black short sleeve shirt, shorts and pair of white sock. He doesn't wear his mask either. 

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Masky asked and reach to massage Ej's shoulder to calm him down. Ej shook his head softly, and began to whimper, 

"No..I.."

"Ej?"

Masky and Ej turn toward at the familiar voice. Hoody walk toward them with coffee cup his hand, "You supposed to be in bed now, what are you doing here babe?" Hoody asked, He try to wrap his arm around Ej's shoulder, but stopped when the smaller male shirk away.

"Ej?"

Ej went silent and looked down, eyes socket began to watery again. "What's wrong babe?" Hoody give his coffee cup to Masky, the other male took it without saying a word. Hoody took step closely to the shaking eyeless male, trying to hold him again, Ej didn't refuse this time. Hoody pulled him into a hug, 

"I had..h-had a nightmare.." He hiccups,

"And what it's all about?" Hoody asked after Ej calm down a little bit, hand stroking the brunette's soft hair, "You.." Ej paused and inhaled, "You lied to me.."

"What?" Hoody asked with disbelief face,

"Y-You told me that.. You only want my virginity- you only using me!" Ej yelled and began to hit Hoody chest, but Hoody doesn't bother because the punch doesn't hurt him at all. 

"It's only a nightmare, what's make you believe it-?" Hoody get cuts when Ej screamed, "Because it feel so real! It's like the dream is telling me h-how you really felt about me!" voice cracking and filled with hurt, 

"You're using me! You don't even love me-"

"EJ!!" Hoody yelled, caused Ej to stop from squirming in his hold, 

"I'm not using you- I love you! Why would I fuck someone that I don't love?" 

Ej stared at him, eye socket widen as he clench hard at Hoody's yellow hoodie, "h..how do I know y-you're not lying?" he stutter, 

Hoody sigh and move his face closer to the eyeless male, locking their lips together, He licked Ej's bottom lip for enterace, when he didn't open his mouth, Hoody slowly moving his finger along his neck, feeling ticklish, Ej's open his mouth to gasp and Hoody took it as opportunity. He slid his tongue and began to explore the shorter's male carven.

Masky drop his gaze at the soon to be cold coffee in his hand, doesn't want to bother his work partner and his boyfriend making out at the middle of the corridor.

They kisses for awhile before Hoody broke the kiss. Dripping the saliva string that connect both of the male. Ej blushed and breathing heavily. He look up at the yellow hooded male,

"If I don't love you, I won't do this." Hoody stated,

Ej slowly nodded and look down at his feet, "sorry.." he mumbled,

Hoody patted his head, "Let's go to bed." He said while intertwine his fingers with the eyeless male, Ej blushed and look away. "Yeah.." he agreed.

The two walk into the dark corridor with hand in hand. 

"Um.. Brian?" Masky asked awkwardly, Hoody doesn't turn to look at him, the two couple busy locking eyes with each other as they disappear in the dark. 

Masky sigh and look down at the cold cup. 

"Refrigerator then."


End file.
